


These Fireworks Are For You, But Let's Share

by captainsmeesh (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: America, Dogs, Fluff, Fourth of July, Friendship, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Smut, american flags as bandannas for dogs, handjobs, steve's old as balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/captainsmeesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just had the best 96th birthday ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Fireworks Are For You, But Let's Share

Steve wakes up to arms wrapped around him, which is weird, since this entire time Bucky has been recovering, sleeping on the couch or a nest of blankets, but never with his arms around him. The sun starts to come in through the curtained window, and he listens to Bucky's steady breathing.

He closes his eyes, remembering how it used to be, the two of them in the same bed sharing warmth, but nothing more than that.

It never got to be anything more than that. Bucky's breathing slows a little more, so Steve opens his eyes. Then his breathing starts to get frantic, like Bucky's trying to remember where he is. All these months, and Bucky had been able to remember that Steve had taken him in and would never let anyone else touch him again.

He turns in Bucky's arms, but Bucky moves on top of him, pinning his wrists down against the mattress.

"Buck--" Steve starts, but Bucky realizes where he is, the hostility draining from his eyes. He loosens his grip on Steve's wrists. They stare at each other, then Bucky breaks into a smile.

"Happy Birthday, Stevie."

"You remembered?" Steve's mouth is open in surprise, but Bucky just kisses him. Is this what it could've been like, back then?

"Yup," Bucky says when he pulls back. "Couldn't forget little Stevie's birthday, now could I?"

"But how?"

"I scraped together some memories, asked Natasha. Plus, you're Captain America, so that was a hint." Steve laughs, tipping his head back. Bucky kisses his jaw, his neck, his collarbone. Steve gasps, and Bucky asks, "I'm gonna guess this never happened, before, huh?" Steve shakes his head and sees the _I'm gonna cause trouble_ look in Bucky's eyes, and raises an eyebrow at that. "Well, it's your birthday, Steve, so what do you wanna do today?"

"I have a plan." Steve says. Bucky laughs, which is something he hasn't heard in a long time.

"As long as it doesn't involve blowing something up, then I'd like to hear it." Steve gets a new thought at _blowing something_ and leans up to kiss Bucky.

"Well," he starts. "Pancakes and coffee, then we're going to dinner with the others, then fireworks."

Bucky leans back. "That sounds like a plan. But what're we gonna do between breakfast and dinner?" Steve wraps his arms around Bucky's neck, and kisses him. "I'm assuming that you're thinking of something."

"Maybe." Bucky gets the idea, and smiles against Steve's lips. They stay there for a while, because neither of them have been this close with each other; a new sensation that Steve doesn't want to stop feeling. But they walk to the kitchen, refurbished thanks to Tony, and Bucky starts messing with the coffee maker. Steve starts making pancakes, one of the only things he can without setting it on fire, and they sit at the table together.

Bucky has returned to eating like a normal person, but now he watches Steve, a little suspicious. "What?" Steve asks.

"I can't believe I missed some of your birthdays." Steve reaches across the table for Bucky's hand.

"Buck, I only resurfaced a few years ago. Anyway, I can't believe I thought I was alone in this world." Bucky almost chokes on his coffee, then gives him a lit-up smile.

"Well, you can forget that thought, pal." Bucky says, and then Steve's phone rings. He answers, putting it on speakerphone.

"Hey, Capsicle!" Of _course_ it's Tony, and Bucky laughs at the nickname. "Happy, uh, 96th birthday!" There's a crash that sounds like Dummy, and Pepper's distant yelling. "I'm sending a car to get you guys for dinner. Pepper, no, I'm fine--anyway, see you and your Russian boyfriend at dinner." He hangs up, and sees that Bucky is blushing, probably not as red as he is.

Bucky laughs again, finishing his pancakes and muttering something at the Capsicle joke, wanting to know where the hell that came from. Steve does the dishes, like has the last few months, except Bucky is closer to him, sitting on the counter. "Steve, you shouldn't have to do the dishes on your birthday." Steve agrees, drying his hands, then stepping in front of Bucky to give him a kiss.

He starts to walk backwards, but Bucky pouts and tries to pull him back. Steve chuckles, and walks into the bedroom, getting on his best casual clothes for the day. Bucky follows him, but Steve convinces him to wear a regular t-shirt, one of the Captain America t-shirts that had been made for him by fans.

"But I don't like it." Bucky whined, holding the shirt in his hand.

"I do." Steve says, then kisses Bucky's chest, who grumbles and pulls it on. They walk outside into the warm air, and Steve takes Bucky's hand as they walk down the street. Bucky keeps asking him where he's leading them, and in return kisses his cheek for an answer. They walk a few more blocks, and stop at a park, and Steve leads them to the area where dogs are available for adoption. They stand there, looking at each dog, and Bucky stands there, his mouth open in surprise.

"A few moths ago, you said something about a dog." Bucky tries to keep a laugh in, but he breaks. They make noises at each dog, then decide to play with a Golden Retriever, who is more bronze than golden, Bucky states. The dog leaps at Bucky, and licks all over his face, and Steve falls back against the grass with laughter. Bucky sends the dog over to him, and the dog gives him a nudge, then sits next to him, and they stare at Bucky who's wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"I hate you guys." Bucky says, and Steve just laughs while the dog pounces on Bucky again. They decide to adopt her, since Steve's building has a tolerance for animals, but then again, it's mostly just Steve. Bucky stands up, the dog following him, and they go to one of the tables decorated with American flags. When they come back, Steve notices that Bucky has put an American flag bandana around her neck, and Bucky has a leash and a small box in his hand. They sit together in the shade.

"So," Bucky begins. "She's 3, she's trained, spayed, was once a service dog, and has a horrible past." Bucky's face is grim, but they look at the dog, who just wants to play. "Oh, and her name is Peyton."

Steve sticks a tongue out at the name. "I don't think it fits."

"Let's call her Capsicle." Bucky laughs.

"Or Cap." Steve suggests, and the dog seems to like that idea.

"Very patriotic, Cap." Bucky says to the dog, ruffling her ears. They go for ice cream at the other end of the park and across the street, and they sit at a table outside, Cap laying in the shade. When they finish, Bucky and Cap both have ice cream on their noses, and Steve laughs because _how did that happen_? Bucky seems to have found a frisbee, and they toss it at each other, Cap jumping between them, catching it in mid-air. They tire out Cap after a while, and walk back to Steve's apartment.

The three of them lay on the couch, mostly Steve pressed against the back of it with Bucky next to him and Cap on top of them. They stay there for a while, and Cap goes to lay somewhere else, probably the bed. Bucky goes to inspect, and when he comes back, and says "Dammit. She took our spot."

Steve turns so he's on his back, and Bucky kisses him, then moves to straddle his hips. He puts his hands on Bucky's hips, who rolls his hips against him. He moans into Bucky's mouth, and then his phone vibrates in his pocket. "Oh goddamn it, Steve." Bucky says, when he back to reach for his phone. It's a text from Clint, saying _Tony's sending the car in 45._

He reads it aloud again for Bucky to hear, who growls -growls- in response, leaping at Steve to kiss him again. "Buck," he breathes. Bucky pulls back again, just so he can look into his eyes. "Shower. We gotta get wet dog off of you." Bucky gapes and punches his arm with his flesh hand, but Steve just laughs and they walk towards the bathroom.

Bucky stops leading Steve to look in his room, where Cap is sleeping on her back on Steve's side of the bed, and Bucky whispers "stay" because he knows that she's looking at them.

Bucky closes the bathroom door behind them, then starts unbuttoning Steve's shirt, complaining that he decided to wear grandpa clothes today. Steve just kisses it away, taking off Bucky's shirt, then starting the water. Bucky almost rips off his shirt, then slips off Steve's undershirt, then starts at Steve's belt buckle. Steve gasps, because Bucky doesn't seem to have a problem doing this. He stops, kissing Steve's collarbone, then taking off his own pants. Steve watches, then Bucky's completely naked, and he totally regrets not doing this before the war.

Bucky steps into the water, beckoning Steve to follow, and he tries not to fall over in the haste to get his pants off. Bucky laughs, then kisses Steve. Steve puts his hands on Bucky's hips, and Bucky wraps his arm around Steve's neck, the other trailing down his chest, and down to Steve's cock.

Steve gasps again, and Bucky smiles, kissing him, then trailing down, leaving marks that can only been seen if he was shirtless. Steve squeezes Bucky's hips, then moves one hand to the tile to keep his balance.

Bucky's strokes become more rhythmic, and Steve's breathing gets shallower. Bucky kisses him, and moves his other arm down to his waist, metal fingers tapping against his ass. Steve shudders through his orgasm, and Bucky helps him through it, kissing him. "What--" Steve begins.

Bucky shushes him. "You don’t owe me, Stevie." Steve attempts to try talking again, but Bucky just grabs his hand from the wall and wraps his hand around Bucky's cock. Bucky places his hand on Steve's, and they stroke each other, Bucky moaning into Steve's mouth. Steve's hand moves faster, and he's able to make Bucky fall apart. When he comes, Bucky's biting his bottom lip, making Steve wince, and he tastes some blood. Bucky sees and gets worried, but Steve smiles and kisses him again.

They wash up together, Steve's hands massaging conditioner into Bucky's hair, Bucky rubbing soap all over his body. They rinse, and Bucky gets out first; Steve feels the air from outside the bathroom rush in, so he turns up the water temperature a bit. He takes another 7 minutes to actually get out and put a towel around his waist, and walk out into the apartment. Bucky and Cap are gone.

Steve worries a bit, since it's been months since the last time Bucky left. So he stands there, and Bucky walks in through the front door with Cap on his heels. She jumps at Steve, then sits while he rubs her head. Bucky walks up and smiles. "Don't worry, Stevie. Cap had to piss." Bucky walks to the box given to them, then pulls out some dog food. Cap wags her tail hard against Steve's calf, then runs up to Bucky as soon as he puts the bowl of dog food on the rug in front of the sink. Bucky kisses him again, then they go to change for dinner.

Bucky wears a white button-up, jeans, and red shoes. Steve wears something like that, except a dark blue Captain America t-shirt. The car comes 10 minutes later, and Cap whines at the door while Bucky locks it. The sleek black car has a divider in it, which Bucky puts up, so when he kisses him, their chauffeur doesn't see. They go across the bridge, then to a fancy restaurant Steve hasn't even heard of that’s a few blocks north of the Tower.

They get out, and walk in, and it's pitch-black besides the lights on the floor making a walkway. Steve grabs Bucky's hand and they walk, and when the lights go on and everyone yells "Surprise, Steve!" he pretends to be surprised. But then two doors open, and strippers come out, a blonde taking Steve's other hand and pulling him away from Bucky. He looks over his shoulder to see Bucky just standing there, then Tony putting an arm around him and slipping a drink in his hand. Then he's out of sight.

\--

The blonde woman pulls back a curtain, and he puts a finger up and turns away from her, pulling out his phone. He texts Natasha to bring Bucky back here, and maybe Clint to distract the blonde who's waiting for him. He sighs, and goes into the room, reluctantly sitting on a padded couch that’s behind a pole. The hooker, who goes by Lorraine, straddles him and attempts to kiss him, but he dodges and smiles shyly. So she gives up and starts to move her hands under his shirt.

_Where the hell is Nat?_ he thinks, and Lorraine takes advantage of his own distraction kiss him. That's, of course, when Natasha pulls back the curtain so Bucky and Clint can walk in. Bucky looks half-devastated, half-murderous. He looks at the scene. Maybe it's that Steve's starting to push the stripper away that makes them lock gazes. Then he storms out.

Lorraine gets off him once she sees Clint (or maybe the wad of money in his hand), and Steve tries not to ruin his shoes by running. Bucky is outside, fumbling for a cigarette pack that Steve didn't even know he had. Steve walks up and takes the pack out of his hands, and throws it on the roof of the building. Bucky looks up, then back at Steve.

"Seriously, Steve? The fucking roof?"

"You shouldn't smoke, Buck."

Bucky looks defeated. "I shouldn't have run out like that, I--" Steve takes his hands, and Bucky looks down at his feet. "I saw that you didn't even touch her." He mumbles.

"Yeah. That rule, where the customer can't touch the stripper, that didn't apply. I didn't want to. I just wanted to get back to you." Steve says, kissing the top of Bucky's head.

"You're a sap."

"Oh, you're just remembering this now?" Steve says, smiling. Bucky kisses him, and they go back inside for actual dinner and presents. The only one who didn’t bring anything is Bucky, but he just whispers in Steve's ear that he'd make up for it later, which made Steve's stomach grow warm.

Tony had got him a fake walker, but under it was a bunch of old music records and a list, so he could still make up for those 67 years in the ice. Pepper had rolled her eyesand gave him a card, and saw that another was from Peggy, even though she had passed by the time he got Bucky back. Clint had got him a Captain America tie, Bruce gave him some tea, and Nat gave him a silver chain with a star on it. Sam had gotten him some running shoes, which Steve laughed at. Thor was probably giving him space gifts from some other dimension; they didn't know.

In the end, Steve had convinced them all to go to the park where he and Bucky used to watch the fireworks. They all shared stories while waiting in the grass, and Steve was waiting for Bucky to come back, from wherever he went. It took him half an hour, but he came back with Cap and a blanket, and they settled in on the grass.

Cap had her head resting on Bucky's thigh, but when the first firework shot up into the air, she shot up. Bucky laughed, and pulled her in. Steve put his arm around Bucky, and they watched. After the fifth red, white, and blue firework, Bucky said, "These fireworks were meant for you, Stevie." Steve kissed his cheek, and Bucky poked his stomach, smiling.

The team, his Bucky and Cap, were all together, watching the fireworks. "Well now we can share them, like old times." Steve said. With a last, loud pop, they clapped and Bucky kissed him, and it was the best 96th birthday he could ever imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Steve!   
> I decided to write this because how else would Steve's birthday happen?   
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this and my Tumblr is here: http://captainsmeesh.tumblr.com


End file.
